moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Victor Bergman
' |image= |hidep= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Robert E. Wood Anthony Wynn Barry Morse |director=Robert E. Wood |imdbref= |previous_production= |next_production= |episode= |airdate= |previous_release= |next_release= |story_date(s)=Occurs 6 years after the end of Year 1, presumably after The Dorcons. |previous_story= |next_story= }} =Synopsis= Victor Bergman records a Moonbase Alpha status report on his commlock in the Medical Centre, whilst the Alphans watch in Command Centre. Helena had put him into stasis when his mechanical heart failed; he has now awoken and is cured. "To everything that might have been... to everything that might yet be." Cast * Professor Victor Bergman - Barry Morse =Background= The Barry Morse footage was shot on video tape by James Ommert in 2002, with dialogue by Robert Wood and Anthony Wynn. The film was shot with little preparation, after a theatre performance at a Vulkon science fiction convention. The video copy was lost for many years. In 2010, the final film was edited and completed by Eric Bernard, "in association with" Bernard's Retcon Studios. It was first shown at the Journey To Where convention in Texas, USA, on Friday, 16 July 2010. =SFX= The opening is a 1 minute 30 second zoom through a (CGI) nebula in space. From the nebula emerges the Moon (SFX from Black Sun) There is a brief SFX shot from Force of Life, and a stock zoom into Moonbase Alpha (from The Exiles). =Music= *Opening: Background music from Year 1 by Barry Gray *Previously: 'The Departure' (from Gattaca (1997) by Michael Nyman *The Return of Victor Bergman: 'We're all aliens' from The Metamorph, by Derek Wadsworth *End credits: Year 2 end credits, by Derek Wadsworth *Year 1 Barry Gray incidental music is heard during the first section; during the Command Centre sequence, Derek Wadsworth's incidental track is heard. The Wadsworth end title track is heard. =Script= "Moonbase Alpha status report. Professor Victor Bergman recording. My dear doctor, Helena Russell, had me put into stasis when my mechanical heart failed. Now, I feel rather like a sort of futuristic Rip Van Winkle. I've awoken to find myself cured. And, uh, I rather like ... (strokes beard) ... my new look. But there have been some strange changes on Moonbase Alpha since my day. But it is wonderful to see my old friends again. Dear John, dear Helena, dear Sandra, dear Alan. And all the rest of them. And the times we had. To everything that might have been... To everything that might yet be." =Observations= *The new scenes with Victor are about 90 seconds of the 7 minute 35 second running time *The initial section, "Previously", is about 4 minutes 35 seconds of clips from Black Sun and other episodes. *Victor's death is represented by scenes of his collapse from Guardian of Piri, plus reaction shots of Koenig and Helena (from Breakaway and Missing Link) and an altered shot of a medical monitor showing a flatlining signal (from Missing Link; Bergman's name is substituted for Koenig's). *Victor's revival is represented by scenes of Mathias, Koenig and Helena in Medical from The Exiles (with audio dialogue from The Infernal Machine), and reaction shots in Command Centre from Journey to Where. *Victor wears a black sweater and holds a commlock (a replica by Mark Shaw). In 2002 Morse was filmed in front of a plain backdrop; in 2010 Eric Bernard was able to replace the background with a still of Medical Centre (from The Exiles). He is superimposed on the Big Screen, and, in one shot, on a monitor below the Big Screen (by Annette Fraser). *The final line as written by Robert Wood and Anthony Wynn was a direct quote from Black Sun: "To everything that might have been... To everything that was.". Morse changed it to "To everything that might have been... To everything that might yet be." =References= Sources Category:Episodes